


Moony And The Marauder's Message

by Murder_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Sirius Black, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Past Domestic Violence, Poetic, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/pseuds/Murder_Kitten
Summary: When Sirius Black learns the lovebird to love note spell in his fifth year, he quickly hides the ensuing note from Remus. Can Sirius give voice to the gentle nudges of his heart, or will it be a Valentine's fiasco he hopes to someday forget?OneShot. Complete.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24
Collections: Hermione's Nook Lovebirds Fest





	Moony And The Marauder's Message

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no profit from these works. All stories are for fun and entertainment only.
> 
> I always welcome reviews/comments of people who enjoy my works.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoy it.

Sixteen-year-old Sirius Black yawned as he piled french toast onto his plate. The half soggy bread wasn't his favourite, but at least it was buttery rather than burnt. If he was at Grimmauld Place right now, Kreacher would serve it to him burnt, just because he could. Sirius scowled darkly as he thought of the nasty little creature. Kreacher was Walburga in miniature. It had all come to a head at Christmastime when Kreacher had stolen Sirius's letters from his room. There had been a string of sweet notes there from Remus, who Sirius had just started dating seriously, and Walburga had seen red. So had Sirius, the entrail expelling curse his mother had used on him at the height of her rage had half killed him. He'd made it to the Floo and the Potter's had taken him in. He'd still been holding Remus's letter in his hands, hence Walburga's rage - a half-blood, a werewolf and a  _ boy.  _ There was no way Walburga would ever accept her eldest son having a relationship with Remus Lupin. Thank Godric James' mother had known how to reverse Walburga's spell. Sirius didn't much fancy walking around with his intestines hanging out. Mrs Potter was a Black by birth though and likely knew more nasty spells than Severus Snape could dream of. 

Sirius rubbed the thick scar tissue concealed by his robes subconsciously. It was the last time Walburga would ever touch him. He was never going back. Mrs Potter had promised him he'd never have to. He was her son's best friend and that made him family. More than family. It made him important, which was more than he could say his parents had ever made him feel. 

Someone else made him feel important too -  _ Remus.  _ The next full moon was almost three weeks away and it showed. Remus looked healthier than usual as he drank tea with one hand and turned the pages of  _ Ancient Runes Made Easy  _ with the other. Sirius still hadn't told him. He hadn't told him what his mother had done to him. And he hadn't told him that Remus was the reason why. If he told Remus that his mother had cursed him over his boyfriend, Remus would do something stupidly noble like break up with him to protect him or insist on spending the next full moon alone to protect them all.  _ No,  _ Remus could never know. James had been sworn to secrecy and Peter didn't know. Wormtail couldn't keep a secret to save his life. It was a wonder he hadn't outed them all as unregistered Animagi already. 

The bell rang, signalling the start of class, and Sirius got to his feet reluctantly. He knew he should hurry. It would be just like Binns to dock points for tardiness. He entered the History of Magic classroom and took his usual seat at the back, directly behind James, so that he could try using his friend's unusually thick hair for target practice. One of the Muggleborn first years had introduced him to the concept of spitballs and Sirius was thrilled with the discovery. 

He doodled absently on his parchment as Professor Binns adopted his usual monotone and began a lecture on the Wizard's Council that he'd likely given a hundred times over the years. 

" - and in the 1340's, the Wizard's Council declined to condemn the actions of Nicholas Malfoy, who was accused of murdering Muggle tenants and disguising their deaths as Black Death victims…" Professor Binns babbled on, but Sirius was quickly losing interest. His mother made Nicholas Malfoy look like a novice. His eyes flickered across to where Remus sat, giving Binns his full attention.  _ Dork. Adorable dork though,  _ Sirius thought, thankful that nobody in his vicinity was a Legilimens, at least as far as he was aware. 

" - in the mid-14th century, the Wizard's Council made the Golden Snidget a protected species, outlawing the killing or use of the creature in Quidditch matches…" 

_ Quidditch.  _ Sirius sighed. What he wouldn't give to be out on the pitch right now. He'd swing his beater's bat right through Binns' transparent skull if it would shut him up. 

" - and in the year 1362, the Wizard's Council made it illegal to play Quidditch within fifty miles of a town. However, this ruling was later overturned in the year 1368, when the Wizard's Council began imposing harsher restrictions which prohibited the playing of Quidditch within one hundred miles of a town. Conversely, in the year 1419, the Wizard's Council decreed that Quidditch should not be played in the sight of a Muggle and the penalty for violating this decree should be that offenders be chained to the wall of a dungeon…" 

Filch would like that, Sirius thought with a grimace. He'd been talking about stringing Sirius and James up by the ankles for years. Filch and Walburga would get along like a dragon breathing fire if she didn't flay the Squib alive first. 

" - most importantly, in the year 1631, the Wizard's Council passed the Code of Wand Use, clause 3 of which prohibits the bearing of wands by non-human creatures. Now, in 1637, the Wizard's Council went on to draft the Werewolf Code of Conduct which lacked the desired effect as no lycanthrope would present him or herself to the Wizard's Council to sign the document and declare their status as a werewolf…" 

Remus shifted restlessly in his seat on hearing the word  _ werewolf,  _ and Sirius's gut clenched in sympathy. Remus had been labelled a lycanthrope and registered as such before he was five, his father had made sure of it. He'd also made sure that everyone in the Ministry knew it, Remus would never work at the Ministry of Magic. He hoped to get a teaching position if Dumbledore hired him after he graduated, he'd told Sirius as much. 

" - and in 1692, the Wizard's Council signed the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, forever changing the landscape of Wizarding Britain… though the Wizard's Council was eventually disbanded in 1707, and reformed to become what we now know as the  _ Ministry of Magic."  _

The bell sounded in tune with the closing sentence of Binns' lecture and Sirius all but bolted for the door, his brain felt like a wrung sponge after over two hours of listening to Binns drone on and on. 

Sirius was first into the Great Hall for lunch and wolfed down chicken drumsticks, potatoes and stuffed mushrooms as quickly as he could. He was soon joined by Remus, James, and Peter, who sat biting his nails while he agonised over his History of Magic notes. 

* * *

Sirius spent the time before his next class in the library, adding notes to his essay on the goldfinch to golden snidget transfiguration spell. He wondered if it counted as a breach of statute if he harmed a golden snidget that was actually a transfigured goldfinch. Not that he would ever test that theory. For all his faults, Sirius was very tender hearted towards animals and creatures of all kinds. His favourite animal of all came up behind him, his footfalls as light as a cat's. 

"Hi, Moony," Sirius said, not looking up from his Transfiguration book, as Remus tangled his fingers in Sirius's hair, gently tugging his head back and planting an upside down kiss on his forehead. 

"Hello to you too," Remus grinned, releasing Sirius and tugging the book out of his hand. 

"I'm not finished with that," Sirius protested. 

"Doesn't matter. I want you to talk to me," Remus said softly. 

"About what?" Sirius said suspiciously. 

"What happened over Christmas break?" Remus asked as Sirius paled. 

"Nothing," Sirius shrugged. 

"Come on, Pads, tell me," Remus pleaded. "I don't have any secrets from you." 

"You refused to tell me what my birthday present was for three months," Sirius pouted. 

"Doesn't count," Remus said, his eyes twinkling. "Not when it's for your own good." 

"Fine," Sirius sighed. "I - I'm not going home again. I ran away," he admitted shamefacedly. 

Remus looked shocked. 

"What? Where did you go?" he asked, his eyes wide. 

"To Prongs' house," Sirius shrugged. "His mum likes me." 

"My mum likes you," Remus protested.

"Your mum  _ tolerates  _ me. There's a difference," Sirius said with a smirk. 

"Fine, so what happened?" Remus pressed. 

"Nothing. I was just sick of them. My parents with their whole pureblood mania. They're just convinced that being a Black makes us practically royal. And my brother's an idiot, he's soft, and he believes all their bigoted rubbish," Sirius said bitterly. 

"And your mum just  _ let  _ you go?" Remus said doubtfully. 

"Yep," Sirius shrugged. "Told me never to darken her doorstep again." 

The bell rang for the next lesson, saving Sirius from any further questions, as he followed Moony to Transfiguration class, his friend seeming awed by Sirius's rebellion. 

"On _time_ today, Mr Black?" Professor McGonagall said in astonishment. 

"And with completed homework and no detentions today...yet," Sirius grinned. 

"Miracles really do happen," Professor McGonagall said with a shake of her head. "Let's hope we didn't just jinx it, Mr Black. You could be in detention by the end of the lesson, I suppose." 

"You know I always value our time together," Sirius said with a laugh. 

"If only you prized academia as highly," Professor McGonagall said sardonically as Sirius and Remus took their seats.

Professor McGonagall turned to address the rest of the class. 

"If I can have your attention for a moment, students. Your essays on the goldfinch to golden snidget transformation are to be handed to me before you leave the classroom today. No, Mr Pettigrew, you may not use the lesson to complete the essay. You have had more than two weeks to prepare adequate research on this topic," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Sirius grinned as Peter put his hand down disappointedly. 

"As promised, today's will be a more lighthearted lesson. With your O.W.Ls approaching, I deem a little fun will be of no harm to your studies.  _ But _ , as always, I expect you all to show maturity and respect for the magical arts in my classroom. Any deliberate disruption or  _ mischief _ will result in detentions and the loss of House points," she said, her eyes flickering across to Sirius and James who bore identical expressions of unconvincing innocence. 

"Today, we will be practicing the lovebird to love note spell," Professor McGonagall announced as the girls in the room giggled and blushed, while the boys groaned simultaneously. Valentine's was a mere five days away and many a hopeful young witch was waiting to be asked on a date to Hogsmeade for the coming weekend. Sirius knew who he was taking already, and deliberately avoided looking at Marlene McKinnon, who was batting her eyelashes at him.

"So," Professor McGonagall said, drawing the class's attention back to herself. "The incantation for this spell is  _ Cor Meum Revelare.  _ This is Latin for what, Miss Evans?" 

"Reveal my heart," Lily replied, as both Severus and James looked at her hopefully. Lily, however, ignored them. 

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said briskly. "What is the effect of this spell? Mr Potter?" 

"The spell transfigures a lovebird into a love note, addressed to the one who has stolen your heart. It reveals your true feelings for them and expresses truths you can't even admit to yourself," James replied, looking right at Lily, who blushed crimson. 

"Correct, five points, and I'll thank you to keep your eyes on your own lovebird," Professor McGonagall said pointedly, evidently trying to spare Lily from embarrassment. "It is your choice what you do with your love note, if you are able to cast the spell successfully of course. If you wish to keep it to yourself, you may. But if you plan on presenting it to another student, please do it outside my classroom so I don't have to watch teenage angst unfold," she said drily as Sirius hurried to turn his laugh into a convincing cough. "Well, you know the spell, let's see what you can do!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. 

Sirius found his lovebird to be highly uncooperative. The creature would squawk and flap its wings every time he aimed his wand at it. More than once, he was tempted to turn it into a feather duster instead. But at last he succeeded in transfiguring it and skimmed the love note that drifted onto his desk. 

His face reddened upon reaching the end of it, and he shoved it deep into a pocket of his robes as the bell rang, dismissing the class of fifth years. 

"Essays to me!" Professor McGonagall called, and Sirius practically flung his essay at her desk in his haste to escape the classroom, lest prying eyes try to peruse the note his magic had produced. 

Fortunately, James was too busy being threatened with spontaneous combustion by Evans to pay Sirius any mind as he slipped away to his dormitory, not even bothering to see what was for dinner in the Great Hall. 

Remus came up some time later, carrying a bowl of mushroom risotto and a love note, which he handed to Sirius with an embarrassed smile. 

Sirius set the food aside and opened the note instead. Inside, in Moony's neat writing, were the words: 

_ Sirius,  _

_ Though I often doubt my worth,  _

_ I have never doubted your heart to be true.  _

_ You fill my own with happiness and my soul with mirth,  _

_ Every time I howl at the moon, I do it for you.  _

_ Remus. _

"Moony," Sirius said, shaking his head. "What would I do without you?" he laughed, burying a kiss in the silky strands of Remus's hair. 

* * *

The week seemed to drag along at a glacial pace, until finally it was Friday afternoon. Sirius was still thinking about the love note he had hidden from Remus, the distraction costing him dearly in Herbology class, when a fanged geranium seized the opportunity to rake it's sharp fangs in a deep gouge from Sirius's collarbone to his navel, taking a long strip of flesh with it. 

Remus was white-faced as he half dragged Sirius to the hospital wing, pressing his Gryffindor scarf to the long and jagged wound. He still didn't say a word as Madam Pomfrey unbuttoned Sirius's robes and shirt and applied Wound Cleaning Potion and Dittany. But as the skin began to knit together, Remus leaned forward and let out a hiss, his eyes tracing the purple scar tissue Walburga's Entrail Expelling Curse had left on Sirius's skin. 

"Sirius," Remus said in a low voice. "Where -  _ how  _ did you -  _ who did this to you?"  _ he finally said, a growl escaping with the question. 

"Tripped over a broom -" Sirius lied, forcing a smile despite the pain radiating through him. 

"Don't," Remus said furiously. "You tell me who did this," he said in an angry whisper. 

"My mum," Sirius admitted. 

"After you left the house?" Remus said, wrinkling his brow in confusion. 

Sirius shook his head slightly. 

" _Before?_ Before you - She cursed you and you ran," Remus said with a groan. " _Why_ _didn't you tell me?"_

"I told you the important bits," Sirius said with a half shrug. 

"A sleepover with James is  _ not  _ the important bit!" Remus replied. 

"I'm sorry, Mr Lupin, but he needs to rest now. You can come back tomorrow morning," Madam Pomfrey said gently, moving Remus away from the bed. 

"Moony," Sirius called after him. "Don't stay mad," he pleaded, as Remus gave a stiff nod and left. 

* * *

Valentine's Day dawned cold and clear, as Remus made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He'd hardly slept last night, worried sick over Sirius. 

Scarcely had he sat down at the Gryffindor table when a giant, bearlike, black dog raced along the length of the table, knocking dishes and cutlery to the floor as he ran to Remus, a folded note in his jaws. 

Remus stroked the dog's soft head and grinned. 

"Morning, Pads," he murmured. "Feeling better, I see." 

The dog wagged his tail and Remus took the note and unfolded it, scanning the message it held: 

_ Remus,  _

_ You make me House Black crazy in the very best way, _

_ I'm not the forever sort, but I'd make an exception for you.  _

_ You're my Moony; you own my heart and I want to say, _

_ If you'll forgive my yesterdays, I'll promise you my forevers too. _

_ Sirius.  _

Before Remus could say a word, Professor McGonagall descended on the two of them. 

"Mr Lupin, is this your dog?" she demanded. 

"I'm afraid so, Professor, forever it seems," Remus said, as Padfoot wagged his tail guiltily. 

"Remove him from the Great Hall immediately," the professor ordered and Remus marched Padfoot away dutifully. 

They didn't stop walking until they reached the safety of their dormitory in Gryffindor Tower, which was mercifully empty. 

"Bad dog," Remus commented with a grin, as Sirius transformed into himself again with a barklike laugh. 

"Will you be my Valentine?" Sirius pleaded with big puppy eyes. 

"Against my better judgement," Remus agreed, tangling his hands in Sirius's hair, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. 

"But if you ever -" Remus said threateningly, breaking the kiss after several moments. 

"I know, I know," Sirius conceded. "If my mother ever curses me again, I'll come for a sleepover with you, not James." 

"Missing the point, but I'll take it," Remus laughed, allowing Sirius to escort him from Gryffindor Tower for their first official Hogsmeade date. 

Sirius couldn't recall ever feeling so happy as a jealous Marlene glared at them from the Entrance Hall, while James wolf whistled at the pair and got hexed by Lily for his trouble. 

Sirius smiled through it all; as long as Padfoot had Moony by his side, all was right in his world. 


End file.
